


The Case Of The Missing Cookie

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Summary: Patton’s missing the last cookie, he needs to figure out who did it, and he knows exactly how to make them talk. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! LEEEEE MOOOOOODi guess warnings for non-con tickling, but the lee still enjoys it





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, after a long day of being a dad, Patton was ready to unwind. The first step to that? One of his chocolate chip cookies from the cookie jar.

Patton wandered into the kitchen and happily took down the cookie jar before plunging his hand into the glass container.

Nothing.

“What? But I specifically saved the last one!” Patton whined and looked into the container. It was true, no cookies left.

He was saving that last one.

If he didn’t eat it… one of the other three must have.

Time to find out who…

…

“Knock, knock, Lo-lo!” Patton sang as he entered Logan’s room.

The logical aspect was sitting at his desk, writing down dates on a calendar. 

“Yes, Patton. Can I help you?”

“Yes you can. Did you eat the last cookie?” 

Logan cocked an eyebrow. “No, I don’t particularly enjoy sweets.”

“But no one can resist my triple chocolate chip cookies! Not even you!” Patton spoke as if he were a detective, uncovering the truth.

“Patton, I assure you I didn’t. And if you want another cookie so much, why not just bake more?”

“It’s the principle! Now, if you won’t talk, I’ll make you.” Patton put on his most malicious, evil voice he could muster. 

It still felt like being threatened by a cupcake.

“You cannot force someone to speak, Patton. It’s a completely voluntary function.” 

Patton wanted to say something witty but honestly he found Logan’s misunderstanding of idioms pretty cute, especially with that confused puppy dog look he had.

“Okay, I’ll do something to you and only stop if you tell me what I want to hear.”

“That sounds similar to torture, and knowing you, I doubt you would commit such heinous acts.” Logan had set down his calendar and was watching Patton, intrigued.

“Well, whether it counts as torture or not depends on one thing.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

“How ticklish you are.”

Patton flashed a playful grin before pouncing on Logan. The two stumbled back onto the ground, and Patton immediately began wiggling his fingers into Logan’s ribs.

Logan’s look of confusion quickly morphed into a helpless wobbly smile. 

“Awww, Lo-Lo, if you wanna laugh, just laugh! It’ll save you energy~” Patton sang the last bit as he wiggled his index finger under Logan’s chin.

Logan tossed his head to the side and his smile grew into a wide grin.

Logan was always stubborn when he was tickled. It’s like he was seeing how far he could go without laughing, it was adorable. They both knew he’d break eventually, but the game was too fun to just give up on.

“Oh,I’m gonna do it, Logi~ One of these ribs here is gonna make you laaaaaugh~” Patton delicately drifted his fingers over each of Logan’s ribs. Logan twitched and gasped beneath the touch, his grin growing wider.

Patton loved that smile. Logan hid it away as much as he could, but when he was being tickled, it shined brighter than the sun.

“Iiiiii’m gonna do iiiiiiit~” Patton sang as he gently massage one of his ribs. The left one three up from the bottom, he knew it like the back of his hand. 

Logan’s eyes sparkled with excitement and dread at the same time. Funny how tickling did that.

“Cootchie cootchie coo, Lo-Lo!” Patton cooed as he gently skittered his fingers over the area.

Poor Logan smirked and fell into hearty boisterous laughter. He couldn’t help it, Patton knew his tickle spots by heart. 

Logan gently kicked his feet and tossed his head back and forth as laughter poured out of him.

“Awwww, so cute! Now tell me where the last cookie is, Lo, or I might just have to tickle you forever and ever!” Patton began scratching right above Logan’s right hip, another particularly weak spot for the logical side.

Logan squealed and snorted. “Ahahahahahalright! Ehehehehehenough! Pahahahahatohohohohon!”

“Nope, I need to know where the cookie is before I stop.”

“Buhuhuhut Ihi dohohon’t knohohohow!”

“Well, to make sure yo’re not fibbing…” Patton giggled and spun himself around so he was facing Logan’s feet, he slowly began working off his house shoes.

“N-Now, Patton, that’s not necessary!” Logan sputtered with a smile that just wouldn’t go away. He felt sold air meet his sensitive soles and Patton peeled off his socks.

“I just gotta make sure, Lo! You don’t mind do you?”

“I assure you I do-AHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHAHAHAHA! PAHAHAHAHAT!” Logan howled with laughter as Patton ran his finger nails up and down his soles.

“If you go a minute with me playing with your feet, I’ll know you’re innocent. You’ve got the most ticklish toesies in the world, much too ticklish for you to keep quiet.” Patton giggled and grabbed one of his toes.

“This little piggy went to market.” Patton wiggled the toe and used a single finger to tickle at the skin underneath.

Poor Logan was a hysterical breathless mess of laughter with a rising blush from the childish game.

“This little piggy stayed home.” Patton snickered and and played with the next toe.

“AHAHA- PAHAHAT- IHIHI CAHAHAHAN’T-”

“This little piggy had roast beef.” Patton tickled a little softer under this toe, making Logan squeal incredibly high-pitched. Patton giggled to himself when he looked back to see Logan blushing bright red.

“This little piggy had none.” Patton gave a few extra wiggles, giggling to himself.

“And this little piggy went Wee! Wee! Wee! All the way home!” Patton finished it off with quick scribbles to Logan’s poor bare feet.

Logan was thrashing and laughing hysterically, a beautiful moment in Patton’s eyes.

Patton continued with a few more moments of toe and foot tickling, savoring the sound of his laughter and shape of his smile.

“Alright, I guess you didn’t eat the cookie. you would have fessed up by now.” Patton rolled off of Logan, admiring his form.

Logan went slack, panting and smiling. His face was red and his hair was a mess with his glasses askew. 

“Was that fun?” 

“A… A lihittle intense. But… yehes. Thahank you, Pahahatton.” Logan replied.

“Okie, dokie, onto Roman!”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's turn

“Roman!” Patton called, sliding the door to the princely aspect’s room open. “You there, Ro-Ro?”

“Greetings, Padre!” Roman announced regally. He walked towards Patton and took a bow “How may I help thee?”

“Did you take the last cookie?”

“As much as I adore your baking I must say I haven’t touched the jar in days.” 

“None of you guys have come forward. I already proved Logan didn’t do it-”

“How do you know? Maybe he was lying!”

Patton smiled. “He wouldn’t lie after a minute on his toes.”

Roman had a moment of realization and his face flushed. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“Well, maybe you just feel guilty, and that’s okay! But I need a confession.” Patton had a playful glint in his eye.

Roman felt a shaky smile work its way on his face. “And if I say I didn’t do it?”

“Well, I’ll just have to make sure~” Patton wiggled his fingers.

Roman felt butterflies all in his belly.

Patton paused… Then launched!

He dashed after Roman who quickly took off, giggling excitedly as the chase persisted.

“I’m gonna get ya, Ro-Ro.”

“Padre- stohop! This is silly!”

“Then admit to cookie thieving!” Patton declared dramatically before jumping forward and grabbing Roman’s tunic.

Roman squeaked as he was pulled backwards into Patton’s arms. 

“Cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle!” Patton cooed and dove his fingers for Roman’s sides.

The thing about Roman’s ticklishness… He was a big strong knight! …Except when he was tickled. He fell like a ragdoll and his knees buckled. He was a helpless puddle of laughter with no fight in him.

Roman fell, and Patton’s arms caught him. Patton pulled Roman into his chest so he was practically dangling from Patton’s hold.

“C’mon, Princey! Admit to stealing the cookie!” Patton snickered and began tickling Roman’s ribs.

Roman squealed and belted out happy hearty laughter. He threw his head back into Patton’s chest and laughed his heart out as Patton’s fingers touched on every sensitive spot scattered across his torso.

“IHIHI DIHIHIHIDN’T! NAHAHAHA- PLEHEHEHEASE!” Roman pleaded through deep belly laughter.

Patton looked down at him with fondness. The way his eyes crinkled, the way his smile looked so big it could split his face in half, that adorable pink blush slowly creeping over his entire face, his messy hair all ruffed up from his thrashing, all of it was just too precious.

Roman wasn’t fighting at all, occasionally only tossing his head back and forth as he laughed… and laughed… and laughed.

“Just tell me if you ate the cookie or not! If you don’t…” Patton slowly started sliding his hands towards Roman’s underarms.

“Nohohoho! I dihihihidn’t! Ihihihi swehehehehear!”

“No swearing mister!” Patton playfully scolded with an added tweak to his upper rib.

Roman squeaked and let out a few giggles. 

“Ihihihi prohohomise ihihit wahahahasn’t mehehehe!” Roman looked at him with pleading eyes.

He paused.

“I know, I just really really wanted to tickle you.” Patton giggled and started scratching ruthlessly at the hollows of Roman’s underarms.

Roman didn’t even have time to protest before a shriek ripped through the air and he descended into mindless laughter. 

Patton felt his heart shimmy at the sound of his laugh and look of his smile. 

So. Cute.

The best part was, he knew they all loved it too. 

After a few moments, Patton reluctantly relented, for the sake of roman’s air supply.

Patton gently let him go so he laid on the ground. Roman was still smiling hugely as he panted and giggled.

“Yohohou… ahahare soho ehehevil.” Roman giggled. 

“Shush, you loved it. And now I know that it wasn’t you or Logan.”

He knew that already. Logan didn’t like sweets, and Roman liked to go on big speeches about how much he loved the cookies and how he absolutely /needed/ one at the very moment.

However, there was one side Patton knew definitely WOULD steal cookies from the cookie jar.

Virgil.


	3. Part 3

“Virgil~” Patton sang as he opened the door to Virgil’s room.

Virgil looked up and slid his headphones off before placing them on a side table. “Sup, Pat?”

“Did you take the last cookie?”

“Huh? No?” 

“Are you suuuuuuuure?”

Virgil paused and squinted. “I know that tone.” Patton could see him repressing a smile. 

“What tone~?”

“That tone. I know what comes after that.”

“Well what comes after that?” Patton smiled innocently.

Virgil couldn’t help a small smile appearing. “You know what.”

“What? What am I gonna do?”

Virgil paused, watching Patton’s movements.

Patton rushed forward suddenly and Virgil jumped off his bed. He raced out of the room with Patton behind him.

“I’m gonna get you, Virgey! I’m gonna getcha!” Patton cooed. Without even seeing, he knew Virgil was smiling. Chases always got him giddy.

The two darted through the hall and Patton made a sharp left, knowing Virgil would likely vault over the couch to get him. Virgil did, and Patton was in his path.

“Gotcha!” Patton giggled and grabbed with Virgil with both arms.

“Daaaaaad!” Virgil whined. He tried to turn his head away from Patton, but Patton could clearly see the big smile plastered over his face.

“C’mon son. All ya gotta do is fess up!”

“Then you’ll just tickle me as a punishment!” Virgil whined, half-heartedly trying to wiggle out of Patton’s grip.

“You got me there, kiddo. I guess you get tickled either way.” Patton giggled and tightened his fingers around Virgil’s sides.

Virgil flinched and stiffened.

It was hilarious to watch Virgil’s face try to repress laughter. He always bit his lip and puffed out his cheeks, trying not to giggle since that’s not ‘edgy’ enough, Patton guessed.

Poor Virgil was too ticklish for his own good, Patton wasn’t even moving his fingers, yet Virgil was already having to hold back a fit of giggles.

“Awww, you don’t wanna laugh stormcloud?” Patton cooed in Virgil’s ear.

Virgil wrenched his head away as his smile grew larger. Ticklish ears. Another good spot.

Patton grinned and veeeery slowly began rubbing his fingers at Virgil’s belly.

Virgil’s eyes widened and his smile became a grin. His eyes crinkled and it seemed as though he’d never smiled truer. 

Patton felt a fond smile grace his features. Too cute for words.

“Someone’s about to laaaaaaaugh.” Patton sang. Virgil screwed his eyes shut. “You don’t wanna see what I’m gonna do next? Well then I guess I can just tickle where ever i want~” Patton started speeding up his rubbing. 

Virgil’s body began shake and bounce from the laughter he was barely keeping inside.

“I know where I’ll tickle next!” Patton declared as if he just thought of a brilliant idea. He couldn’t help his malicious grin as his fingers closed in on Virgil’s belly button. Or, as Patton liked to call it, his giggle button.

“Cootchie cooooooo~” Patton snickered as he started wiggling a single finger in Virgil’s navel.

Poor Virgil exploded into laughter almost immediately.

“NAHAHAHA! PAHAHAHAHAT! THIHIHIS IHIHIS CRUHUHUEL AHAHAND UHUHUNUSUAL!” Virgil cackled. His face was red with embarrassment… and trying to hold in that laughter for so long. 

Patton held Virgil up much like he did Roman, though Vigil thrashed a lot more. The funny thing was, the more he thrashed, the more the fingers tickled. It was like a vicious cycle… or maybe a giggly cycle. 

Patton began pressing kisses to Virgil’s neck, making him yip and yelp between bouts of giggles.

“Admit it, Virgey, you took the cookie!” Patton switched to gentle rubbing at Virgil’s belly. Now that the dam was broken, there was nothing holding back that adorably soft yet hysterical giggling.

“Ihihihi dihihihihidn’t! Hohohohohonest!” Virgil giggled hysterically with a grin bigger and brighter than the sun.

“Hmmm… I don’t believe you.” Patton took a deep breath and blew a massive raspberry on Virgil’s neck.

Virgil absolutely shrieked with laughter as tears of mirth cascaded down his face.

Patton sighed and decided it was best to give him a break. He gently let him go so Virgil draped himself over the couch. 

Virgil was stuck in a seemingly endless giggle fit.

Patton looked down with nothing but fondness.

“Patton!” Patton turned to see Logan and Roman.

And Logan was holding the last cookie wrapped in a napkin.

“We found this beside your armchair. Were you perchance saving it there?”

“Oh! I forgot I put it there!” Patton giggled.

Logan and Roman both looked at him with smirks.

“Maybe we deserve a little revenge, wouldn’t you say?”

“You did tickle us all because you misplaced the cookies.’

Now it was Patton’s turn to feel flustered. He went pink in the face and began giggling nervously. 

Suddenly he felt two strong arms grab him from behind.

Through panting breath, Virgil spoke. “I for one, think we deserve revenge.”

“Agreed.” Roman and Logan both nodded and wiggled their fingers at Patton.

Uh-oh.


End file.
